CRAZY QUIZ!
by bmsnakia361991
Summary: this is a crossover between deathnote/Inuyasha/Naruto/FMA. Even if you don't liek then you should still read this if only to take the quiz yourself! It is so much fun.


This is a quiz i got from:

**HINATASTAR**

It is completely random and really funny if you ask my opinion. Still it is completely harmless fun. Try it! Pick your 12 fave characters from anime before taking the quiz! It is much more fun that way! Have fun and enjoy!

* * *

1)L (deathnote)  
2)Light (deathnote)  
3)Naruto (naruto)  
4)Sasuke (naruto)  
5)Inuyasha (inuyasha)  
6)Kagome (inuyasha)  
7)Sango (inuyasha)  
8)Miroku (inuyasha)  
9)Hinata (naruto)  
10)Ed (fma)  
11)Al (fma)  
12)Gaara (naruto)

1) 4 invites 11, 3 and 8 to dinner at their house. What happens?

Al freezes in terror at the sight of the Uchiha. Naruto glomps Sasuke. Miroku cries. There are no women.

2) 9 tries to get 5 and 12 to go to a strip club.

Gaara and Iuyasha twitch while Hinata faints....

3) 10 needs to stay at a friend's house for the night. Who dose 10 choose 1, 9 or 6?

Hinata, she's the least likely to comment on his height.

4) 1 and 7 are making out. 10 walks in...Their reaction?

Ed wonders who the hell would make out with L. L makes a comment on Ed's height. Ed tries to attack. Sango defends L. Sango and L continue making out while Ed lies unconscious on the floor.

5) 3 falls in love with 6. 8 is jealous. What happens?

Naruto woos Kagome by refraining from groping her.

6) 4 jumps 11 in a dark alleyway. Who comes to your rescue? 10, 2 or 7?

Sasuke jumps Al. Ed would come to his rescue. They would fight for several days until they both collapse from exhaustion. Al tends to both's wounds.

7) 1 decides to start a cooking show. 15 minutes later┘what is happening?

The kitchen is a disaster.....flour is everywhere. Sugar is in places it shouldn't be. And some mysterious purple goo is hanging from the ceiling...Don't ask....

8) 5 is in a car crash and is critically injured. What does 9 do?

Hinata would make a medicine for Inuaysha. Inuaysha would protest saying that he is fine. Kagome would come in and yell at Inuyasha and sit him. Hinata would blush. Inuaysha angrily accepts the medicine....

9) 3 has to marry either 8, 4 or 9. Who dose 3 chose?

Naruto immediately rejects miroku. Then he must decide whether his sexuality lies towards the female or male side...eventually he decides he can't pick one and picks both Sasuke and Hinata! Hinata is very happy, while Sasuke is very sick.

10) 7 kidnaps 2 and demands something from 5 for 2's release. What is it?

Sango kidnaps Light. She calls forth Inuyasha to give a ransom. Inuaysha, deeming Sango nuts, turns away. Light, fed up with them both, transforms into Kira and whips out his DeathNote and kills them both...then laughs

11) 10 gets to meet either 1 or 6. Who do you chose?

Ed would meet Kagome...L would just comment on his height the entire time...

12) 10 challenges 4 to a chariot race. Why?

Because Sasuke jumped Al back in that dark alley....Ed wants revenge.

13) Everyone gangs up on 3. Does 3 have a chance in hell?

yes. Naruto unleashes the nine-tailed fox!

14) Everyone is invited to 2 and 10's wedding except for 8. How dose 8 react?

Light and Ed shake their heads the entire time, exclaiming that neither are gay. Miroku is glad that he doesn't have to go to a gay wedding...now a lesbian wedding...that's something entirely different.....

15) Why is 11 afraid of 7?

Because sango carries a big boomerang that can hurt Al.

16) 5 gathers everyone around to tell them a fairy tale. How does it go?

Inuyasha: "Once upon a time there was a future priestess who went back in time to the"  
L: "Would this future priestess be Kagome"  
Inuyasha: "Yeah. ...who went back to the Feudal Era to free a Hanyou who was trapped under a"  
L: "Would this hanyou be you"  
Inuyasah's eye twitches.  
Inuyasha: "Yes....trapped under a spell by the future priestess's"  
L: "The future priestess is still Kagome"  
Inuyasha jumps up and walks away growling.  
L looks around the group asking what he did wrong.

17) 1 arrives late for 2 and 10's wedding. What happens? And why are they late?

Light and Ed continue arguing that they are not gay and barely notice L's absence. L shows up and claims to have lost track of the time while working ont he Kira case. Light stops arguing and starts yelling at L. Ed tries to run away during this time.

18) 7 and 9 get roaring drunk and end up at 6's house. What happens?

Sango and Hinata get drunk because they both have crappy crushes. Miroku cause he gropes everyone. Naruto cause he's clueless. Kagome tries to comfort the both of them during this time.

20) Everyone gets together and start protesting something outside of 12's house. What are they protesting? What dose 12 do?

They are protesting Gaara's lack of sleep. They say it's unhealthy. Gaara traps them all in a sand coffin. Gaara thinks that too much noise is unhealthy as well.

21) 9 murders 2's best friend, 7. What does 2 do to get back at them?

Hinata murder Sango on accident cause she was too drunk to know the difference. Light wonders when Sango became his best friend while L cries about not being killed. He was Light's best friend.

22) 6 and 1 are in mortal danger. Only one of them can survive. Does 6 save himself or 1?

Kira has them both cornered and Kagome tries to talk her way out of it, but Light ends up killing her just to shut her up. Then L arrests Light, but then changes his mind cause the girl really wouldn't shut up. He decides it was a worthy cause.

23) Out of everyone, who is most likely to fail at life?

Everyone turns to glance at Light without being too obvious. Except L. He points at Light. Light glares and shouts that he is not Kira.

24) 5 and 12 are trapped in a cave. 4 comes to rescue them. What happens?

Inuaysha and Gaara begin complaining that they don't need saving. Sasuke shows up and hears their complaints. He glares and turns around and leaves.  
Sasuke: "They can deal with this themselves"  
Gaara uses his sand to open a passage for them both to escape through. They are freed, all the while muttering that the didn't need a rescuer.

25) 3 and 7 start a day camp for children. What happens?

Sango watches in horror as Naruto gives all the children chocolate and soda. Sango buries her face in her hands and mutters, 'Why me?'

26) 4, 6, and 7 are doing the Hokey-Pokey and 8 and 11 walk in. What happens?

Sasuke Kagome and Sango Miroku and Al.  
Sasuke glares at everyone and refuses to do the stupid dance. Kagome and Sango participate reluctantly. Miroku walks in and joins while Al watches.  
Miroku: "put your right hand out"  
A crash is heard. A steaming Sango walks out. Kagome is covering her mouth with her hand in shock. Al hid behind a chair to try and escape the violence. Sasuke's eye twitches. Miroku lies on the ground writhing in pain.

27) 1 starts to write a fan-fiction where 9 and 10 are going out. What is 2's reaction?

Ed runs in and tries to beat up L, knowing that L had wrote in a comment about him being short. Hinata blushes and faints. light walks in and reads the fanfiction and glares at L.  
Light: "How the hell can you write and romance story and still somehow manage to include that you think I'm KIRA!?"

28) 7 makes an apple pie. Is it any good?

Sango made it, so yeah, but no one could really tell cause L ate it before the smell could even reach anyone....Sango was not too happy.

29) 11 and 4 go camping. For some reason they forget to bring any food. What do they do?

Al and sasuke sit on tree stumps. Al is slightly cowering at the fuming Sasuke. Sasuke: "This is all your fault"  
Al: "Well food didn't cross my mind! I don't eat"  
Sasuke's stomach growls.  
Sasuke: "It's still your fault."

30) It's 12's birthday. What would everyone get her?

Gaara glares at everyone. Everyone else drops their gifts and runs away. Naruto however remains. And runs up to Gaara and hugs him. Gaara flinches and is frozen for the next hour. Naruto got bored and left along with everyone else. A smile graces his face, but is gone just as quickly as it appeared. He turns and walks away.


End file.
